


Switch

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, Protective Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Sweet, Warlock Alec Lightwood, angsty, pandemonium, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: It is the switch universe where Alec is High Warlock of Brooklyn and Magnus is a shadow hunter. Alec is still shy, quiet and powerful where Magnus is flirtatious shadowhunter boy.The story started when Alec saved an injured  shadowhunter boy and they started falling in love.  Just when they begin dating, things turned chaos such as the Valentine and the wars.. including Sebastian Verlac-Sebastian appeared on Chapter 8, Guys.





	1. The Sunday Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to Malec week 2017. I hope I am not too late. I was so busy with assignments and I wrote this just after my submission.  
> Please comment what you think about this and do leave kudos if you enjoy this. :D

It was a rainy cooling Sunday of Brooklyn. Alec was sleeping soundly with ease on his warm cozy comfortable bed. The clock said 10:30am but Alec snuggled back in his blanket. He loved his bed. It is a day off for the busy famous Warlock. He had a heavily scheduled week last week. He needed rest and time for himself. Alec is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, with tall, dark handsome features. He is famous but known to be extremely shy and quiet personality. He seemed bitter with most of the things in his life which could be the cause of his past. The only friend he had would be Lydia, the High Warlock of Queens which he could tend to and talk of things.

Alec’s sleep was disturbed by continuous bangs on his door. He grunted. It was so bad that his eyes were jerked open and he scared it would make his headache. “WHO DARES TO DISTURB HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN? THIS IS SUNDAY. NO BUSINESS ON SUNDAY.” He shouted from his bed to the operator which was joined to speak to his door.

The noises stopped. “This is Jace, Isabelle and Magnus, the lightwoods. This is emergency. Please. We need your help.”

The boy’s voice was sounded and scared. “He-He got hurt in the mission. It is pretty bad. Our family can pay you anything.” He continued.

Alec couldn’t stay in bed anymore. He got up and took one of his night robe before opening the door. He snapped his fingers to clean himself up in a flick. At the door, he saw a blonde boy and black-haired girl supporting a wounded boy. He looked unconscious with his chest bleeding out terribly. The girl drew on his arms with the stele. She must have been drawing on blood replacement runes all the way.

“What happened?” Alec raised an eyebrow and eyed on the boy. Okay, he looked pretty bad. Even the Institute and Silent brothers cannot save him. “Come in. It will cost you. I will send in an invoice. You will owe me too, Shadowhunters. Place him on the couch.”

“Demon attack. He-He saved me. Save our brother. We will pay you anything.” The girl spoke in shaken voice. “He saved me. I didn’t see the demon coming..” Tear rolled her cheeks and she bit her lips to stop so. Alec admired that.

Jace came in and placed his brother gently on the coach. Alec opened up his shirt and saw the bleeding wound. It was quite near to his heart. Alec flicked his wrist and blue flames came out of his hand which he placed on his wound. The boy was shaken a bit but he didn’t move or wake up. The shadow hunter left arms was darken by the poison and it seemed like it has affected to his heart. Alec drew out most of the poison. He tried for half an hour straight but he was afraid the damage might have been done too much on the boy.

“The poison has already affected to his heart. I need your strength.” Alec handed out his free hand to the boy who was standing beside him in shock. The boy didn’t hesitate but took his hand. A fresh energy wave flowed through his vein and he focused them on the wound. The boy started struggling and Alec couldn’t have that. “Isabelle? Hold him down. Don’t let him move. I am drawing out the poison.” And she did so.

Alec forced his magic on the wound once more and found out he had gathered all the poison in the boy’s body. In a flash, he took out of his arm and aimed to the glass bowl beside. There, the black ink looking poison mixed with some blood jumped out of the boy’s chest and flew into the glass. Jace and Alec fell back the floor, sitting. Jace gasped but Alec quickly got up to grab a potion out of his stalls and splashed over the wound. The potion sizzled their way in as it closed the wound. He could finally sighed in relief and fell back into his chair.


	2. He is beautiful.

“Is he safe now? How is he?” Isabelle kneeled down on the floor beside her brother. “Fine now.” Alec who had been catching his breath spoke from his chair. Jace was still slumped on the floor, looking drained as Alec had to use up a lot of it. “But he may need rest. He is still very weak now.” Alec continued. “How about I open a portal to your Institute and rest first? Come back in the evening. I will look out for him.”

“It is okay. We like to stay with Magnus. Thank you.” Isabelle replied silently. Alec raised an eyebrow at their gratitude and Jace also added. “Thank you. Without you, we would be- we would be..” He stopped as it looked painful to talk about. Both of them had a pained expression. “We owed you, High Warlock. We would be happy to comply with your charges and also the favour. The lightwoods kept their words.” Alec hummed. He knew the Lightwoods, one of the powerful families of Shadow Hunter world, loaded, notorious and rude but not the next generation of Lightwood children, he guessed. They were polite and grateful. Decent enough. 

“He would still need rest. It is best to keep him here before he wakes up well.” Alec said and they agreed. Alec got up from the chair to his kitchen. He brewed a coffee pot and remembered only now that he hadn’t had breakfast. It was already late noon. He ordered pizza takeout and reminding about the kids hadn’t had anything since last night patrol, he sighed and added another pizza along with other side dishes on order.

Alec went back to the living room to check his patient. He was shirtless and unconscious on his couch. He leaned over the couch and touched his face to check. He was warm but mild fever. Alec couldn’t help but noticed his sweet caramel skin colour and his killer jaw. He felt a slight blush and gulped, quickly grabbing a wet towel to rub of the dry blood residue on his chest. He took out an potion of his medical stall and gently parted his lip to pour down the potion. Then, he covered his chest with a blanket.

“You are very kind for a warlock.” Jace spoke. “We were taught in Academy that warlock were.. umm.. greedy and unkind..” He tried to choose his words as he didn’t want to mess up. Alec bet they were taught much worse than he said out loud. “Wait until you get my bill.” Alec smirked and put up a mean wall. However, it didn’t change the expression on Jace and to his surprise, Isabelle hugged him tightly.

“Thank you so much. Umm, how can I address you? We haven’t known your name.”

“I am Alexander Gideon Bane. This is Bane for you.” Alec said silently as he patted her back and tried to break free from her hug. He felt weird. No one he recently knew had ever tried to touch him. They wouldn’t dare, to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. “Alec!” Isabelle beamed and looked up, letting go of her hug but her big round eyes beaming upon him. “You can call me Izzy.”  
“Okay, Let’s not get too friendly with that. The current situation. And this is Bane for you.” Alec repeated with eyes wide. "You must have been new to New York. Shadow Hunters I've ever known here are rude or ungrateful being." "Oh, we just moved here last week after graduation. This was our first mission." Isabelle spoke. Alec felt awkward and to his relief, there was the door bell ringing and he guessed it must be pizza order. “Coming” He shouted and quickly walked over to the door, almost running as he sighed. He was never good with the friendly things.

Alec came back with three boxes of Pizza and side dishes and he placed them on the marble bar of his kitchen. He took out a slice and enjoyed it. It was rewarding after a busy Sunday. After a slice, he called Jace and Izzy to join with him for Pizza. They looked up at him unbelievably but they thanked him and joined in hungrily. Alec left them in kitchen while he sat on the chair opposite of the couch the boy was lying on. The boy was caramel-skinned, tall, lean and beautiful. He could see his left ear was decorated with silver ear clips and earrings. Such a beautiful man, Alec thought of himself and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying. See you soon in next chapter!


	3. Fallen at the first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of the chapters and your thoughts! I live for your comments. Omg. I love seeing them. I would gladly take the suggestions to consideration.

Magnus woke up to unfamiliar environment. The air was warm and cozy and he found out he was lying on a comfortable leather couch which he was not familiar with. This is probably not the Institute, he guessed. He opened his heavy eyes and felt someone rushed nearby to him. He blinked again and a handsome man with beautiful hazel eyes was looking at him in concern. He tried to get up but the man gently pushed him back to the couch.

“Easy, Shadow Hunter.” The man spoke softly and stopped him from getting up. His deep voice was music to Magnus’s ear. By the angel, the man was drop-dead handsome. He was as tall as Magnus which was a surprise since he was the tallest in Shadow Hunter Academy. He was pale, tall and lean with his raven black hair. He wore a black robe over a simple comfortable dark-blue sweater which complements the man’s pale & handsome face and gorgeous body. Magnus gulped.

“Thirsty?” The man asked as he handed him over a glass of water. Magnus took it gratefully. The water soothed his dry throat and he felt better instantly. He couldn’t move his eyes away from the handsome man in front of him. “I am the Warlock who just healed you. Your siblings took you over. They were very worried about you.”

“Oh,Hi there, Gorgeous. “ Magnus swallowed his saliva. “Gosh, you are incredibly beautiful.” Magus couldn’t help but raised his hand to touch Alec’s face and his hand slided down to his jaw. Alec seemed flushed and confused for a second. He looked away and Magnus thought it was adorable. He frowned as he tried to think if he messed up with his potion. “Do you remember the last thing before you blanked out?”

“Demons, ah.. yes. I got attacked by a demon. I remember it clawed my chest out.” Magnus frowned and thought back. “Thank you for healing me.” Alec nodded. He seemed fine now. “It seemed like you are fine now. I gonna call your siblings.”  
Alec called Izzy and Jace to see him. They hugged Magnus tightly and they all are teary. Alec leaned to a wall at the edge of the wall, eyeing on them. He couldn’t help but feel slight jealous over the close human bonds. As a warlock, he didn’t have any siblings but very close friends. After half an hour of watching Magnus’s condition, Alec said they were good to return to Institute and that he would like his rest. They felt bad for disturbing Alec and Alec walked them out to the door.

Jace spoke to him with respect at the door, reminding him of the bill again. “We will be looking forward to your bill later. We are very grateful for your help.” Alec nodded. “I am sure I will. Be careful, Shadow Hunters. I don’t wish to see you all again.” Alec was shocked as the children’s eyes looked shocked and sadden. “hurting.” Alec added. “I don’t wish to see anyone hurting.” He sighed as he closed the door. 

“Magnus, please don’t do it again.” Izzy said sadly as they walked to the Institute. “Don’t do what? Not save you? I cannot have that.” Magnus smiled. Jace didn’t know what to say as he would have done the same so.

“Be careful, Izzy. You are our precious little sister. You know we would die for you.” Jace said and Izzy nodded. “I will. I will be more careful from now on.” Magnus smiled.

“But we get to know the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Izzy beamed. “He was so nice. He was nothing shadow hunter described a Warlock should be.” She spoke in smiling. “Not to mention he is very handsome!”

“Yes, he is drop-dead gorgeous. His handsome face and gorgeous body is to die for! And his voice too!” Magnus remarked in laughs which makes Izzy laughed and Jace rolled his eyes. “What is his name?” Magnus asked.

“Alexander Gideon Bane.” Izzy replied. “The High Warlock of Brooklyn.”


	4. Can't stop thinking about you

Alec was totally drained after they finally left. He took off his robe and threw himself into the bed. He thought of the tiring Sunday he had and the beautiful Shadow Hunter he just saved as he closed his eyes. Oh, please. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He sighed. It was not so long after he fall into a deep sleep, comfortably in the cozy bed and rainy weather.

He fell asleep until the next Monday. He was exhausted himself that his body needed rest since six in the evening to the next day. Alec cursed the fact that he only got to have one meal of the Sunday. He made himself a cup of coffee for leftover pizza yesterday. As he had his breakfast, he quickly wrote a bill to New York Institute with magic and sent them by fire message for his convenience. He still charged them a high amount, but knowing the Institute, it wouldn’t be a problem and it was only fair that he did so.

He received a fire message reply after a couple of hours that the bill had been transferred to his bank account and the Institute was grateful for his help, expecting a good business relationship with him. Alec hummed and he slacked off the whole day with coffee and books as he didn’t have any plan for Monday.

————————————————————————————————————

Magnus rolled on his bed. He couldn’t sleep or rest. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Tall and lean handsome Warlock who just saved his life three days ago and his mind had been restless since the very first day he saw the gorgeous Warlock. He looked down at the ex-wound on his chest to his shoulder which was now a faint silvery scar. Alexander healed it for him. His slender fingers softly brushed on the silver scar on his shoulder and smiled.

Magnus swore on the fact that Alec had been the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His pale skin with sharp cheekbones, his beautiful hazel eyes looking at Magnus with concern, his beautiful long fingers touching over him, they all drove Magnus crazy. Magnus finally flipped off the blanket which was covering him and got up. There was a knock on his door and Izzy came in following after Jace while he dressed up.

“You guys.” Magnus smiled. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Big Brother. Somebody looked love-sick.” Izzy came inside his room, dropping a small kiss on his cheek and that made Magnus chuckled. “Damn true I am. I couldn’t stop thinking about him.” He replied. “I feel like I have to know him better. Okay, I think I need to ask him out later.”

“Woah, that escalated quickly.” Jace seemed unimpressed. “I wouldn’t mess around with the High Warlock. That won’t be pretty when you guys mess up and break up.”

Magnus glared at him. “How can you say like that? We haven’t even dated yet!!”

Jace let out a mock up smile. “Well, you said that every time to your a hundred plus ex-es.” “Andddd, if he ever agrees to go out with you, that is.” Jace laughed out loud so hard which ticks Magnus off.

“Perhaps, perhaps this time will be different.” Magnus replied in hope.

“We’ll see about that.” Jace replied with a mock smile Magnus wanted to wipe off from his face.

“Then, what are you waiting for? Go talk to him.” Isabelle rushed him. “You can talk on Warlock line but I think you should go personally to thank him. Well, meet him. Ask him.. out” She added with a wink.

“You know what. You give best advice, Izzy.” Magnus smiled and hugged her. Much better than Jace's, I must say." He glared at Jace and Jace glared at him back mischievously. They all went for breakfast at the dining area. Meeting Alec was exactly what he was going to do later after they all went down to the hall for Morning Assembly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes! Comments are very welcome. I love reading the comments and they actually make me so happy. Comment anything you want on Shadow Hunters and stuffs. xD


	5. A new enemy and a new crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New enemy appeared! And new crush for Magnus!

Magnus, Jace and Isabelle lined up for Morning Assembly of the Institute. Their mother, Maryse, had been on the speech stage with her face tightened up. There was some officers of the Clave who did not look pleased either. It seemed like she had quarreled with the Clave again. They couldn’t help but cheered for their mother. Isabelle had a proud smile for a second and she bit her lips immediately to hide him.  Jace and Magnus enjoyed the scene of Maryse and the clave officers.

Maryse cleared her throat to make sure she gets everyone’s attention.  “Good Morning, Everyone. Today, we have special guests of the Clave’s officers, Mr.Victor Aldertree and Ms. Lydia Branwell. They brought the news of Velentine making his moves again. Mr. Aldertree, if you please.” Maryse stepped back and Albertree took the centre of the stage.

“Good morning, Shadow Hunters of New York Institute.” Aldertree spoke out and Jace and Magnus narrowed their eyes to eye on him. “Unfortunately, I have brought the bad news of Valentine. He had made his moves again by creating forsaken and experimenting on mundanes and downworlders, even on shadow hunters. I’ve received reports of downworlders disappearing and experimented downworlders attacking on mundanes. This is totally out of the Clave’s order and challenging the peace and balance of the nature. It is our job to protect the downworlders as well as the mundanes and balance out the rouge Shadow Hunters. We are, hereby, to capture Valentine at any cost.”

Jace hummed. As if it was easy as he said. But he always knew that the Clave will take nothing but obedience to the orders and rules. Those who don’t follow the rules are to be punished severely. Though he agreed on Valentine going too far against the Clave. Aldertree drew out a screen with over a lot of faces on it. “Those, are the ones who were killed or experimented on in the last month.” He said. “Most likely, he wouldn’t be able to lend on the hands of downworlders, not without the help of the downworlders. Somebody had been betraying their kind and helping him to capture all the downworlders, perhaps physically or informatively. ” Aldertree continued and Jace’s jaw dropped. A downworlder betraying to their own kinds. “We still haven’t known which kind of downworlder yet. Shadow Hunters, the current task is to first, find the culprit who had been helping Valentine all along. Find him and capture him.”

Jace, Magnus and Izzy couldn’t help but concerned with what the Inquisitor Aldertree said. They were busy at the Institute the whole day with upcoming plans, previous attack reports and managing the shadow hunters to investiage the demonic behaviors. At the very evening, they could finally sigh as their shift was over. They all change and leave the Institute together for a night outing together.

“Such a busy day, wasn’t it?” Isabelle said as the three young people walked out of Institute. Magnus felt the fresh breeze of outside caressed their breath as soon as they stepped out of the door. Isabelle was looking rather stunning with a fluttering red dress paired with her black high heels. Jace was wearing a fresh sky blue shirt, black leather pants with a black blazer on top with his blonde hair looking dashing. Magnus chose a red silk shirt, black skinny jeans with black jacket on top. They were all looking fit for clubbing.

“I am going to Pandemonium.” Isabelle said. “You guys, coming?” She asked her brothers. Magnus was wavering whether he would go with his siblings or to go to Brooklyn, hopefully get to see Alexander. He sighed. The idea of going to the Handsome High Warlock of Brooklyn was too appealing for him. “I gonna go to Brooklyn. I will see if I get to talk with Alexander.” He smiled to his siblings. “Enjoy the night, guys.” His siblings smiled and nodded. Jace and Isabelle went together to Pandemonium which is separate way with him as he was going to Alec's place.

Magnus wavered in front of the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s loft. It was Alec’s. He was excited to see the handsome warlock. He had been and he was, until a few minutes ago. Now, all he felt was unknown fear or anxiety he had never felt in his whole life. “Go on” Magnus thought, “All you had to do is press the bell.” Magnus saw the light on from far away since he walked to Alec’s place so he knew Alec was at home. Now he was wavering with all those negative thoughts such as what if Alexander will treat him nothing but just doing his job. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was known for his grumpy unfriendliness and short temper. With an inhale of air, he put his hand on the door and ranf the bell.

“Who’s there? What do you want?” Alec’s voiced appeared from the buzzer.

“Um, It’s me, Magnus. Magnus Lightwood. I am just here to thank you. And I was hoping we could have a talk.” Magnus replied seriously.

The door opened a few seconds later and he found his handsome warlock again, standing in front of him with his hand on the door's knob. He was handsome with lovely warm hazel eyes and short raven hair curled to his forehead. He dressed in Black, with subtle black shirt and black pant which fittingly embraced his body. The only colour except from all the black he dressed was a significantly large silver ring on his right middle finger complimenting him. Again, Magnus admired Alec again. He was tall and thin built with rightful attractive muscles, his killer cheekbones, his pale skin and everything, he was gorgeous. Magnus bet on all the gold in this world that Alexander would be gorgeous in whatever he dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Thank you so much for all the love and lovely comments! I want to tell you guys that I have assignment week until June 5th( Shadow Hunter 2B coming back week!!!Omfg ) so I wouldn't be able to update until June 5th onwards. I promise new chapters will be up after that and I will finish my fanfics. With Even more Malec fanfics!!
> 
> Again, tell me what do you think of the chapter and stuffs. I love the comments and I will always reply to you guys.  
> Ps. I can't wait to write my fanfics but in reality, I am writing my reports. ;w; *sobs* Wish me luck!!!


	6. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update after like a month? I am so sorry. I am slowly writing this. Our Alec is in denial.. because he had been hurt before! :( Do enjoy! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3
> 
> And since it is a long time update, I recommend to read from the start again. Haha ^^;;

Alec eyed on Magnus, the most dashing colourful shadowhunter he had ever seen with perfect makeup, complimenting his beauty and the sweet caramel complexion. He licked his lipsslightly, praying the other man wouldn’t see it and which Magnus really didn’t. He moved away from the door, making way for the shadowhunter to enter. Magnus eyed the room, which was quite interesting for him, a room with mostly books, potions bottles and little or big interesting items. He remarks on the warlock’s neat and tidiness. As expected from the High Warlock.

“Sit.. anywhere you like.” Alec followed and sat down on one of the comfortable grey couch. Magnus decided to take his seat in front of Alec and Alec blushed slightly as their eyes met and locked for a second. Alec was the first to break their contacts and turn his gaze.

“I am glad you are well,” Said Alec, “would you like any Coffee or tea?”

“I am better than I have ever been. Thanks to you, Alexander.” Magnus replied with a sincere smile and the warlock was pleased. “I would like a cup of tea, if it is no trouble. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“What can I say.. I don’t like people getting hurt.” Alec made his way to the kitchen bar, made tea quickly and came back with two hot mugs. He smiled and handed a mug to Magnus and he took it gratefully.

“I couldn’t help with the scar remaining though. It is a shame to scar your beautiful- um..” Alec stopped in embarrassment. _The hell I am talking about, Alec cursed to himself._

“Oh no, I am proud of it. A battle scar. And the fact that you healed me so I can be here today.” Magnus beamed and Alec thought of sunshine. “It leads me to you. And it is a gift you give me, Alexander. And I sincerely thank you for that. If I could show you my gratitude.. just call me whenever you need help.”

“This is my first time seeing polite and grateful shadowhunters and one, who actually came here for a chat.” Alec took a sip and his lips curved into a small smile.

“This is my first time seeing such a handsome and kind warlock. You are gorgeous. Are you sure you have the demon blood in you because you look and act like an angel, Alexander.” Magnus winked to Alec flirtiously and Alec was stunned, not knowing how to react to it. He accidentally knocked over his tea cup and his tea scattered everywhere.

“Let me help,” Magnus offered and Alec waved it off. “No need. I can take care of it.” Alec snapped his fingers and the mess disappeared in a second leaving the table and carpet fresh and dry.

“Woah, you should preserve your magic as much as you can though.” Magnus exclaimed and made Alec frowned.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Alec said it out and laughed. “Oh, man. I really said it out loud.”

Magnus ended up laughing too and looked at Alec dearly. “You are too much.”

They talked for some times. Alec asked him how his life was as a shadowhunters and Magnus asked Alec about being a warlock. They took out the downside of their jobs and joked about it. They teased each others in sarcasm while talking and they botth seemed to enjoy it. Magnus felt comfortable and warm. Alec felt the lonely side of him disappeared while talking to Magnus. It might have been decades since he last had such a pleasant chat with someone, let alone a gorgeous handsome man.

 “Alexander..” Magnus spoke softly in a sudden and Alec looked at Magnus. “Would you go out on a date with me? I couldn’t get you out of my mind since I opened my eyes on your couch, Darling. I would like to take you out on a dinner.”

Alec was surprised and looked at the man who was seriously staring at him. He knew Magnus was serious but he couldn’t believe the words he said.

“If- if it is about saving your life, I have already received my payment. You don’t have to-“

“It is not about all these things. I like you and I want to go out with you, Alexander.” Magnus said it strongly and Alec flinched.

“B-but.. this is crazy.. who would want to date with me??!” Alec argued. “Let alone a shadowhunter? Wh-what are you planning? To make fun of me? So you can laugh behind my back?” He stuttered and angrily stood up from his couch. Magnus put down his half empty tea cup. He was afraid.. afraid of angering Alec.

“Alexan-“

“S-Stop it. Nobody calls me that.” Magnus tried to stand close to Alec and Alec backed away from Magnus hastily. Magnus’s heart was burnt with worries.

“I am not planning anything, Darling. I just want to spend time together.” Magnus’s voice was broken, which made Alec’s heartache.

“I can’t trust a shadowhunter.” Alec closed his eyes and had a pained expression. “I can’t trust anyone..”

“You are wrong. You can trust me.”

“Please leave.” Alec closed his eyes followed by an inhale and flicked his fingers, which made the door open.

“Alec..” Magnus turned to look at his door and tuned back again for Alec. Alec had just created a portal opening. Looking upset, he quickly walked through the portal without Magnus being able to stop or say anything. Magnus sighed and walked out of the door and he heard the door shut on its own.

Lydia, the warlock of Queens, was reading a book after a tiring day of warlock job when she heard a two constitutive knocks which she knew.

 “Come in, Alec.”

She raised her voice for him to hear and Alec opened the door, looking clumsy and nervous.

“My god, what happened to you, Alec?” She frowned. “Did you get into trouble?”

“Nah.” Alec passed through the living room and sat on a dining chair near her kitchen bar. “I-I just g-got asked out.” He was stuttering and freaking out. “And I freaked out and I rejected him.” He hid his face in his hands. “I was rude.. Oh god..”

“So you don’t like him?” Lydia frowned and asked in wonder. Nevertheless, she placed a glass of water in front of him to cool down first.

“I-I kinda like him.. He is hot.. Looks good.. sexy and nice to talk to.. Oh god, what am I saying?” He dug his head into his palms more. Lydia could see a red blush peaking across his cheeks.

“Then what seemed to be the problem?” Lydia sighed as she prayed her best friend wouldn’t overthink things.

“I am not good with people. I am not good with relationships!” Alec’s fingers ran through his hair, messing it up more. “It- it’s been like what? 50 years? 60 years?  Since t-that… messed me up.” He stuttered as in shock and stopped as he was reminded about his last relationships. “I-I am scared..”

“Oh, Alec..” Lydia hugged him tightly and Alec hugged his best friend back. “It’s been years.. Almost half a century. And I didn’t bring it up again because I didn’t want to upset you. But you deserve to be happy, Alec. So does he. You should give him a chance.” Lydia frowned. “If he is sincere, of course..”

“But he is a mortal..” Alec’s voice was small... “Not to mention he is a Nephilim..”

Lydia looked at Alec and gently touched his face in her hand as she caressed along his face. “Oh Alec..”

They were both reminded of the time after the death of Lydia’s husband, how Lydia had cried in his hands for days and how Alec held her in his hands to comfort her…

 “Alec, Look. It is worth it. I have felt the love of a life time larger than the pain it left as the end. I kept him in my heart and he still lives here.. with the love he had ever given to me.. It is worth it.  If it is what you desire and if it makes you happy, then go for it. But be careful.”

He shyly nodded.. “I guess.. I will consider it. I hope I could make it up again, Lydia..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on another chapter! And I just updated my other fic Colours-Blue which is almost finished! Do check it out if you like! //Self Advertising. >/////<
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Love you,guys~ ^^)/


	7. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was free this morning so I finish a chapter. Yayyy. Finally, and I can't wait to write next chapter. :D  
> If you find any typos or mistake, do tell me and I gonna fix them. xD

Magnus internally groaned and slumped onto the sofa of a table in the club, Pandemonium.. Izzy was dancing with a werewolf boy happily and Jace gathering up with Seelie girls. He doesn’t feel like joining them. He had been feeling down and distant from hooking up since the day Alec rejected him. He actually stayed inside his room for two days straight and hid himself from the outside world for nearly a week, feeling like all of his happiness had been drained, until Izzy and Jace pulled him out again reasoning about the Friday night again plus a mission to carry out in the club and there he was, at the Pandemonium.

 Magnus groaned to himself and chucked the whole glass of Vodka in one go. He shrugged and got up to the bar. “Can I have another two glasses of Vodka?” Magnus placed his orders to the bartender. “Actually, add another lovely cocktail in my bill, for the lovely lady beside me.” He smirked at the pretty faerie beside him who just sat down at the bar and winked.

“Are you alone, sweetheart? Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be alone.”

The faerie returned a sneer at him. “That depends. Are you here to slaughter me? Or you’ve come here after slaughtering one of my kind?”

Magnus chuckled and waved it off. “No such thing, dear. I am off duty and no more than a mere man now. And I have never slaughtered any faerie in my life and I hope I won’t have to.” He pushed the fancy cocktail the bartender just handed out to him to the faerie.

 “I am Magnus.” He gave a bright attractive flirtious nod to the faerie.

“Giselle.” She took his cocktail with a smile.

On the other side of the club, a very attractive vampire girl, dressed in all black and  seated at a table, was waiting patiently for someone. She looked elegant, proud and confident enough to melt a man with her gaze  with her red hair flushed in the club’s disco lights as fire and her green eyes sparkled in the dark. She smiled sweetly as a tall lean figure took the seat in front of her.

“It is great to see you, Alec.” She smiled sweetly. “It had been some times.”

“It certainly is. It is great to see you, Clary.” Neatly dressed Alec smiled at the vampire who had been one of his few oldest friends, other than Lydia. “How is running the clan?”

Clary rolled her eyes. “I want to run away.” Alec laughed. “It is troublesome but I get used to it and I am doing pretty good.” Clary smiled at Alec. “I missed the carefree days.”

“You are doing very well, I must say. And you still look carefree to me. Well, not as much but still do. I heard about the rogue night’s children you roasted after not listening to you. Love it.” Alec spoke lightly which both of them laughed. “Running a clan has its perks. Well, they are dangerous. They could have had my head, if I didn’t do it.”

He nodded in agreement. “So what is the request here?”

“So I sent my scouts last week and we captured a vampire dam with four mundanes being inside. Badly fed on, but still alive. We have captured the rogue ones and sent them to the Clave. Well, the Clave is likely to sentence death to them. The four mundanes, which we had saved are currently at the Hotel Dumort. We are taking care of them to be back on their feet. I would like to request your service of memory wiping to all four of them when they get better.”

Alec nodded in understanding. “I can do that for you. The service charge is as usual. You already know about it. Seriously, if they ever stopped going rogue…”

Clary smiled and nodded. “I will arrange that for you. Well, blood is attractive. Greed and seduction..” She shrugged. “I would like it to be next Monday. So we can send them back home earlier.”

“I will reserve the coming Monday for you.” Alec nodded. “It is nice of you to rescue the mundanes.” He remarked.

“All lives matter. I just wanted to live within Clave’s Laws.. and in peace.” Clary sighed.

“Aren’t we all?” Alec smiled and put his hand on Clary’s shoulder. Clary looked at him fondly.  

 “Best friends!!” She yelled. “I missed the time we all get to hang out. You, Lydia and me, three of us, should hang out again.”

“We need to.” Alec agreed. “Let’s go. I don’t really like being with a lot of people.”

Clary nodded and they both got to up leave. A glance at the crowd had frozen Alec like he had been stunned by an electric stun gun. Clary looked concerned and looked at the direction which froze Alec. She saw a pretty shadowhunter hugging a seelie girl from her waist, laughing and whispering to each other’s ears.

“Woah, tonight is not only for the downworlders. Shadowhunters are in the club too.”

Alec clinched his teeth. _He just rejected Magnus a few days ago and now he was flirting with a Seelie instead? Wow. He moved on too fast. What was that? He liked girls? Did he have a kink in downworlders? Did he ask him out because he thought he was easy? Or flirting a girl meant he was messing with him? It was good that he had known earlier._ Alec fumed with anger in his chest again.

“Well, I will be going back first, Alec. It was so lovely to see you. And I am looking forward to Monday for you to come to Hotel Dumort again.” She kissed Alec’s cheek to greet him and Alec returned a hug to her. “See you at Monday, Clary. I-um, I am staying back to sort out something.” Clary nodded and waved to him as she left.

The Seelie girl had whispered something close to Magnus’s ear as Alec watched and he nodded in smile as he whispered back to her. The Seelie kissed on Magnus’s lip as a peak and left. Alec looked at Magnus in anger as he saw Magnus was joined by another shadowhunter, Jace. Magnus looked up and shocked as he saw Alec glaring at him. He walked toward Alec in a hurry and all Alec could think of that time was to run to home. He walked back to the stairs which was a deserted place compared to the crowd in the clubbing area.

“Alec. ALEC, STOP.” Magnus shouted from behind and he rushed to Alec who was now walking very fast. Magnus grabbed onto Alec’s hand and he was slammed hard to the wall hard in an instant with Alec’s magic and fall on the floor. Alec was definitely angry and as Magnus was getting back up again, Alec was out of sight again.

Alec rushed to somewhere with no people. As he felt the place was safe enough, he created a portal and just when he was about to step in, a much smaller and gentler hand held firmly onto his wrist. He glared at the person and found a long black-haired girl looking at him with pleading eyes. It was Isabelle.

“Let go.” Alec gritted his teeth..

“No. Alec, please listen. We were on a mission. He was just carrying out his tasks. To retrieve information from the Seelies.. Alec, please. Don’t run away. If you run away now, you will miss the chance. He will miss the chance.”

“If you don’t let go, you will be pulled into the black hole and stuck in there, if I jump inside. Let go now.” Alec warned her with a glare. Isabelle did not let go of his wrist.

“But you won’t… I know you won’t. You are kind enough to think of others, Alec. Please.. You are upset because you care about him and you like him. And he likes you.. So much.. He had been in a terrible shape the past week because you rejected him. Please, give him a chance.” Isabelle pleaded him with her concerned black wide eyes imploringly.  

Alec looked into her eyes and knew what she said was the truth and he couldn’t say no to her. He was weak to her and sighed as closed off the portal. “Okay..” Alec breathed through. “okay..”

Isabelle smiled and they turned their head to the entrance which Magnus entered, wobbly and limping. Isabelle put her hand on Alec’s shoulder as she whispered a soft thank you before she left them alone. Alec was worried about Magnus and rushed to stabilize him, holding his waist for support.

“I am sorry,” Alec apologized silently.. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was angry and my magic rushed out before I can control it. My magic has been very protective to me.” Magnus shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize. I am sorry. I was just getting information for the Institute,Alec.”

 “I didn’t know.. I thought you were aiming for other downworlder… when I was feeling bad to you for what I did..” Alec’s voice was small and his worked his hand other Magnus’s shoulder with blue flame dancing on his palm.

“I would never, Darling. And I don’t take back my words on you. The offer still stands.” Magnus felt the cold touch of the blue flame and stared at Alec. Alec listened to Magnus while he healed his injuries. “Again, you don’t need to waste your magic on me, Alexander.”

 “It is not wasting. I wouldn’t have the other way around.” Alec smiled and Magnus stared at him. “I-I.. umm.. If you are free now, I would like to take up your offer. Would you like to have a drink, maybe? Or dinner? You hungry? ” Alec shyly asked.

“I am starving.” Magnus had the brightest smile Alec had ever seen and Alec blushed.

“Great, um.. I am grabbing my dinner now too. Steak?” Alec smiled.

“Steak is lovely. I would love that.” Magnus stretched to see himself and he realized he was all healed up. He took out his phone to text Jace about the information and he would be off on a date with Alec. Alec just silently waited for him until he finished all the texting. He created a portal and handed out his hand to Magnus with a shy blush. Magnus smiled and grabbed it firmly as they walked through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he finally accepted his date and they are going for dinner. Alec rather not wait to set a date and insisted on now :3  
> In the next chapters, expect their dinner, and date night-  
> Okay okay, Enough of my talking. Do comment your thoughts because I always love to read them. :D


	8. Through Tears and laughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got the chapter written down and productive with this fic. I have all planed out to the end in my head so don't worry about it. I will finish this. :D  
> And excuse my typos if you found any. I proof-read it twice but I might be missing some out.><
> 
> And do tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Comments are loves!

They walked into a fancy restaurant and took a seat at a comfortable table for two. They ordered food and went silent while waiting for the food to come in. Magnus thought of not forcing Alec into uncomfortable conversations and Alec was terribly shy and clueless not knowing what to say or do at the moment.

“H-how is the institute? Wait, I don’t want to know. It will be like too much information asking.. How is your work- um… right.. I just saw it.. Never mind..” Alec spoke out nervously and he wanted to bang his head to the table himself. His face was darken and gripped on the water bottle praying the food would come in faster.

“The Institute is busy, Alexander. You know Valentine and stuffs.. And um.. the work is okay. Usual routine.. not that the earlier part is the usual routine.. I had to..” Magnus took them seriously and replied all not to bother Alec. “I am glad I get to have dinner together with you, Handsome. The perk of working, now I am here with you.” Magns winked and Alec blushed, feeling recovered from his earlier failed attempt of initiating a chat. 

“I am sorry..” Alec said quietly.. “For earlier and for my rudeness earlier.. i-it is just..” The words choked on his throat. “I got nervous and I didn’t know what to do. I am not so used to being friendly or chatty..”

“Oh Darling, Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind it at all now that I am here sitting here with you.” Magnus smiled and gently grabbed over Alec’s hand on the table. Alec stunned a bit but he didn’t remove his hand and faintly smiled.

“Okay..” Alec shyly spoke. “I- I hadn’t been in a relationship for half a century. So I don’t know how to act or react.”  That made Magnus felt surprised and he smiled fondly of him. _This adorable tall dark and handsome warlock hadn’t been in a relationship for that long?_ “And my past relationship was a mess so I was scared of it. I-I thought I’d never interested in getting to know someone. Until you came along, Until I met you.” Alec’s sincere words just touched Magnus and made him smile. “Sweetheart, You just flattered me.” Magnus gave him a wink. Alec smiled and seemed to be enjoying the time so far until he was shocked when his eyes wondered around the restaurant. His body was suddenly stiffened and he grabbed on his water glass until his kunckles turned white. “I want to leave.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus raised his one eyebrow in confusion.

“T-there was someone I wish to avoid at all cost back in town and he is in this shop now. I don’t want to see him. I am so sorry about the food. Let’s leave? ” Alec said apologetically and took out his wallet to pull out some cash in a hurry.

“Sure, Darling. But let me get the bill.” Magnus called the waitress to get the bill and she turned around as well as it had made some people noticed in the shop. Alec cursed to himself since he was planning to leave enough cash and portal up. Now he felt the terror of that guy walking to his table and he bit his lower lips.

“Hello, Alec. Long time no see. It has been a long time, babe. It is really nice to see you.” Magnus saw a tall pale and good-looking guy with platinum hair had stopped by near Alec. Alec inhaled and replied through his gritted teeth. “I can’t say the same. Yes, it had been a long time and I want to keep it that way. Get out of here, Sebastian.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow to the Sebastian guy and he found out he had been looking at him with a smirk. Their eyes met and Magnus hated to look away so they stared at each other until Sebastian looked away chuckling. “C’mon, Alec. You can’t hate me. I know you too well. You are too good to hate on people.” Sebastian smiled and Magnus felt the dislike at the first sight.  

“We are leaving.” Alec got up from his seat but Sebastian was looking at Magnus interestingly and amused. “Hi, I am Sebastian. Alec and I go way back.” He smirked and handed out his hand. Magnus chose to ignore it and joined Alec from leaving. Sebastian was stunned by his behavior and smirked as he withdrew his hand awkwardly. He grabbed Alec’s hand and Alec went out of the restaurant, not caring about the receipts and cash changes anymore. Magnus felt his grip on his hand was strong and sweaty. As soon as they reached behind the shop, Alec created a portal and went through it as he was holding Magnus’s hand. Magnus balanced himself as they stepped out of the portal, recognizing they were back at Alec’s loft again. His pale and sharp jawline was tight as he seemed he was clinching his teeth. Alec took a few breaths before he spoke out.

“I am so sorry for the behavior, Magnus. I-I am sorry about the dinner too. It was ruined because of me. Take out? Pizza?” He tried to compensate the dinner for him.

“Don’t worry about it, Alec. We were almost done. If I can stay a little longer, why don’t we order some food and watch something?” Magnus offered and Alec smiled.

“Yea- yea. Let’s do that.” He nodded and ordered some Chinese food. Magnus watched Alec and gave him some space as Alec was making tea for them.

“If I could ask, who is that person?” Magnus couldn’t stop his curiosity. Alec came back with two mugs of tea and he handed one to Magnus.

“Um- um.. He is Sebastian Verlac. He is a warlock..” Alec told him.. “and my ex…” His voice was small. “He was mentally and physically abusive but I put up with him until he actually ran away leaving all the blames on me. I was a suspect of mass issues and the Claves took me under Idris prison for some times. But they found out I wasn’t the culprit so I was free and I cut off everything with him after that.” He grinned to Magnus and Magnus was proud of hear that. “And there, is how my hate for shadowhunters, and my insecurities and being afraid of relationships started..” Alec put his mug down on the table and walked to his balcony, looking up for the moon.

Magnus gazed at the beautiful tall and slender warlock, staring at the sky. Alec must be old. He must have been alive through all sorts of things and things he went through had made him grumpy, negative… scared and lonely… He couldn’t stand the sight of Alec standing there alone with the saddened eyes anymore so he walked up to him, embracing him from behind as tightly as he could. “You are strong. You are lovely and beautiful. God, you are so precious and gentle despite all the hard shells you built up around you. Alexander, I promise I will treasure you. I will never betray you and I will never leave you alone.”

Alec turned his face back to him without moving his body, surprised and shocked as he couldn’t believe his ears. A tear rolled down to his cheek and he didn’t even bother to wipe it away. “I like you, Magnus. I really like you.” He chuckled in tears and Magnus placed a soft kiss gently on his tear stained cheek making him giggled in tears. “And I really like you too, Alexander.” He whispered to him as he wiped away his tears gently and that was where Alexander hugged him tightly.

“Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“You told me I am beautiful, but what if this is all glamour? What if I am a disfigured ugly person under my magic?” Alec teased him as he expected him to wince or back away from him. Magnus frowned. “I fall in love with a soul before the sex. Who said that beautiful is for your look?” He smiled and tugged away the soft raven curl falling on Alec’s forehead gently. “I set my eyes on you when you were too kind on saving my life although you could have refused. And the time where you are so grumpy and the time when you are happily talking to me or the time you being clumsy, I thought to myself, yea. He is absolutely adorable. I have to ask him out.”

Alec smiled and hugged him tighter, completely pleased by his words with a rosy blush across his cheeks. “I am a warlock. I have a reputation to maintain. I’m not adorable. Most people would strongly disagree.”

“Yes, yes you are, Darling. That is what makes you so unique.” Magnus returned the hug. “It might be too early for you but I think I am falling in love with you.”

In that moment, Alec broke the hug away. “Even after you will see under my glamour and my scars?”

“Even after I have seen the real you, because what I see is the real you right now. Your beautiful mind.” Magnus reassured him as he cupped his hands on Alec’s face. “Although I must admit your current look is absolutely gorgeous with your drop-dead handsome body and face like this.” He smiled. “Show me what’s under the glamour, Darling. I will see more of you so I will see it in the future anyway.”

Alec inhaled and closed his eyes. Magnus was so sweet and he must admit, he wanted to show a real him without deceiving before they went any further with a little worry that Magnus might leave him after he see the demonic marks. He really liked this flirtious cheerful shadowhunter who could make a 400 years old warlock like him blushed time to time so he wouldn’t want to lose him. Alec opened his eyes again as he dropped the glamour. He looked at Magnus, studying his expressions and was ready for any comments that would come.   

Alec’s soft and warm beautiful hazel eyes turned to Electric blue. His eyes started changing to demonic black with electric blue slitted iris. As the magic was wearing off from his body, Alec unbuttoned his shirt and flipped it to the side to show his body. Scars- faint burnt scars.. on the left side of his body from his neck to his arms and chest. The scars looked faint dark red, pink and purple patches on his pale body. Magnus gasped at his eyes and his hand trailed on the scars of his body, starting from his neck. Alec stared at Magnus with a challenged look of _what now?_

“When my family found out about my black eyes, they figured it had something to do with demon and became very afraid of me. It was the time of religious witch burning and killing period. So one day, they waited until I fell asleep, and stabbed a lighted firewood into my throat.” He smiled sadly. “I woke up immediately with my neck burning and they started throwing the firewoods at me. They tried to burn me alive and I-I lashed out all my magic.. be-because I was hurt and scared.. I couldn’t stop crying. And my magic just destroyed the whole house and everything in it… including my family..” And he stayed quiet as he was prepared for anything.

“Oh, Alexander..” Magnus whined and got closer to him. Alec took a step back but Magnus didn’t give up reaching out to him, until he touched his cheek and cupped it in his hand. “I am so sorry you had to go through it.”

“Don’t be. It is not your fault. You weren’t even born by then.” He snickered sadly and tried to joke. “When you see me like this, I- I totally understand if you don’t want t-“

He was cut off by a kiss on his mouth, with Magnus’s lips- _What is happening?_ He thought to himself. Magnus’s kiss was rough, but firm and sweet as if he was encouraging him. Alec softly kissed him back and they stayed under the kiss for some times.

“No. I want to be with you more, Alexander. You deserve love and I will give you all the love you need.” Magnus said in determination and placed a gentle kiss on his neck where there was a big Zip-Zap burnt scar on it. “I would like to be your boyfriend, if you will take me.”

“I- I.. of course, I want you. I would like that.” Alec smiled and sobbed on Magnus’s shoulder, his strong hands holding him and comforting him that he was loved, he was safe.

“I gonna stay the night if it was okay with you. Just to accompany you, Alexander. I am not leaving you crying on our date.” Magnus whispered to him without breaking the embrace and Alec hummed on his shoulder. Sure, he would love that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made his Deflect Rune to his scar to this reality because I absolutely love his neck rune. And I am sure Magnus does too. His Neck Rune is love! ♥♥♥
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! ♥


	9. A promise for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, Lovelies. I am back with another chapter. I have this fic all planned out in my head until the end so don't worry. I will finish it. You guys will get the end. :D   
> No, i didn't forget about my ongoing fics. I will be writing and updating them until they all finish so rest assured! :D (´∀｀)♡
> 
> And it is 4am here, so excuse my mistakes if you find any. ,_,  
> Thank you so much for reading. Leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments!!

There was one dark midnight of Brooklyn and Magnus was on a hunt with Izzy and Jace again. They were battling with rogue werewolves and the wolves were being stubborn and giving them troubles. Magnus grabbed a hold of a wolf nearby and managed to choke him with the help of a stick placing across its neck. The wolf groaned and struggled but Magnus was almost succeeding until another wolf jumped in and tried to scratch his back. He had to let go and jump backward.

“This is so troublesome.” Jace shouted out from nearby. “They are such a pain.”

“Tell me about it.” Magnus groaned while he eyed on the two big wolves in front.

Izzy was taking control of a wolf in front of her with her whip wrapped around on its neck and smirked at the boys. “I have mine under control.” She tightened her whip with a succeeding smirk and the wolf whimpered as it couldn’t breathe, struggling hard to break free from the whip which is nearly impossible. The more it struggled, the more the whip tightened and it finally gave in changing back to human as it fell unconscious.

The boys rolled their eyes as they charged at their opponents. “I hope you didn’t kill him, Izzy.” Magnus yelled from his place with a proud smile for their little sister. Magnus saw an opening attack and hit the wolves’ heads with his spear in one swipe. They slumped onto the ground with a whim and changed back to the human side, unconscious. He saw Jace had just won over the wolves in front of him whimpering under a net and Jace sat down near them sadistically grinning, flicking one wolf’s snout hard with a grin and it changed back with a scream. He moved on to the other one with a satisfying evil grin. Magnus rolled his eyes as he handcuffed the wolves he handled. His brother had a way of torturous humor side.

“Magnus, look out!!!” Izzy yelled and he turned back as another wolf jumped onto him. He didn’t have his blade or spear nearby, plus, it might be too late to dodge…

There was a orange fire ball directed to the wolf it and it was slammed hard into the wall nearby. The wolf hit it hard, not being able to get up immediately and Magnus didn’t waste a second as he cuffed it quickly. He looked up to the direction of light.

 There was a man on floor and he jumped down, smiling as he walked towards him. “Magnus, are you okay?”

“Alexander! It is you.” Magnus smiled happily as he got up. “Thank you, for saving my life Again.” He smiled as he walked towards him and gave him a soft peak on his lips. Alec blushed a little. “No worries. I was on the way back from a meeting and I heard my friends  talking about rogue werewolves nearby so I came to check. Didn’t know I will see you here.” Alec tugged on Magnus’s collar with a smile as he fidgeted. Magnus just thought it was adorable and he looked at him fondly.

“Alec!” Izzy yelled out and came by along with Jace. She was smiling at them looking happy together. Alec smiled at Izzy and Jace shyly as he kinda withdrew himself away from them. He wasn’t good at talking to people and still not used to being with people. He could talk fine with Izzy but both Izzy and Jace? He felt awkward.

“I am so glad to see you here, Alec. I am so happy you guys worked out.” Izzy smiled. Alec nodded with a smile. “Thank you, Isabelle.. I-um.. I am going back. Magnus, are you coming?” Alec felt like he had shrank back from the attention. He wanted to withdraw back to the loft.

“I am coming. Jace, you can manage the reporting, can you?” Magnus beamed at Jace and Izzy just giggled .

Jace just rolled his eyes. “So eager to get laid, huh?” Alec and Magnus sent a glare at Jace together and Alec just felt his face just burnt from the heat. Izzy grabbed a hold of Jace’s shoulder and pulled him in. “We got this. Let’s go, Jace. Have fun, you guys.” She waved at them without looking back. They could hear the blonde shadowhunter grumbled under Izzy’s grip and laughed.

***

“I- I used up my magic quite a lot today so do you mind walking back to our loft? Or- we could just take public transport or a cab-“ Alec suggested.

“Not at all, Darling. Let’s walk? It is just twenty minutes of walking at most. Plus, I would love to enjoy the night walking with you.” Magnus winked at Alec and Alec shyly smiled, murmuring a small okay.

Alec brushed his hand to Magnus’s and the handsome shadowhunter just grabbed it strongly in his hands, locking their fingers together. His hand was strong, a little bit rough with the scars and warm to Alec’s heart. They just walked to Alec’s loft in Brooklyn, between the occasional chatting about their day and comfortable silent. Alec wished the time would freeze over, or they could just stay together like that. Magnus knew how to treat him right, how to care about him but also to give him space he needed. Alec had a bliss walking time back home together with Magnus.

They threw theirselves on the comfortable couch as soon as they entered Alec’s loft. Magnus opened his arms and Alec just snuggled up to his chest, using Magnus’s as a cushion as he leaned on him. Magnus smiled as he held his adorable warlock. He softly planted a kiss on Alec’s forehead and Alec blushed, biting his lips before he started stuttering.

“I-I um… This.. Magnus...” he sighed as he cursed himself.

“Yes? I am sorry. Did I rush it too fast?” Magnus hurriedly looked at him with concerned eyes which Alec didn’t like it one bit.

“NO! I- I...” He seemed to be at a loss of words. He seemed like he couldn’t express his words well verbally now so Alec just inhaled air hard for his courage, grabbed Magnus’s collar in his hand and pressed his lips against Magnus’s. Magnus was seemed to be in a shock but he gently slided his hands from Alec’s shoulder to his neck, cupping Alec’s face in his hands as he melt into the kiss. Alec moaned as Magnus’s tongue slided into his mouth, sending sparks in places it touched. He broke off the kiss since they both need air and Alec shyly looked at Magnus who was smirking with his glistened lips. “It was amazing. I wanted to say I want a kiss… Now am I rushing too fast?”

“No, sweetheart. I love it.” Magnus licked his lips and smiled.

Alec looked into his gorgeous gold-green eyes again. “Can I get another one?” He smiled as he pleaded to Magnus where his heart crumpled to the ground down to Alexander’s feet. Alec was being soft, so soft that he was so precious in his eyes.

Magnus bit his lower lip as he stared back into the warlock’s soft hazel eyes. “Of course you can.” He whispered to him as his hand lifted Alec’s chin up to his lips. His lips were looking so soft, pink and plump.. Glistening with the saliva from their previous kiss, inviting him to violate them again.. “Of course you can, Darling. I am yours.” He kissed him, hard. Magnus sucked Alec’s juicy lips, softly nibbled on them. Alec shivered from the touch and grabbed on Magnus. Alec already opened his mouth to let Magnus in and he slided his tongue into Magnus. Their tongues intertwined and teased each other.

Alec slowly broke off the kiss again. His eyes were closed with a smile as Magnus watched him. Alec slowly opened his eyes and stoked Magnus’s cheek. Magnus held him tight, giving Alec comfort and warmth which Alec never had. Alec was so contented and felt the love in his shadowhunter boyfriend’s arms. It was irony that someone who could give him the needed love was a shadowhunter, when all the shadowhunters he had ever came across had given him nothing but pain and suffering.

Alec picked up the tv remote. “Let’s watch something, shall we?”

“Sure, Project Runway.” Magnus smiled and planted another kiss on the side of Alec’s cheek. Alec just groaned and changed it to the Fox channel where a Horror movie was showing there instead and Magnus flinched as they saw a ghost screaming in high pitch voice on television.

Magnus deadpanned and gave him a look. _“Alexander!!!”_

Alec laughed and quickly changed it to the Project Runway. “Okay… Okay, that scared me too.”

“Really? A warlock scared of ghost movie?” Magnus snickered at his adorable boyfriend. Alec just punched him lightly on his chest.

“Shut up.. I am scared of a lot of things you know..” Alec laughed. “I am really scared of things..”

Magnus just smiled and decided to watch the show. Alec felt bored and he snuggled to Magnus after he magicked a comfortable blanket on them.

“Go to sleep in your bed,Darling.” Magnus whispered softly to him.

“But you are still watching it.” Alec murmured with his eyes closed. He flicked his fingers again to clean theirself up and change their clothes to pyjamas so as to be ready for bed instantly.

“Hey,” Magnus protested. “Someone said he was tired but kept using magic. You could just get up and do it yourself.”

“No.. I will be alone on my bed.. which you are welcome to join so but you will definitely coming after the show. I am staying here. Wake me up after it finish. ” Alec was stubborn and Magnus just rolled his eyes, giving into Alec.

“I hope you are comfortable, Darling. It will still run for another 45 minutes.”

Alec hummed into it. He pulled up the blanket and snuggled to Magnus with his legs intertwining with Magnus’s. He was comfortable. He was getting all the warmth he needed.

Magnus stared at the Tv for a while and Before Alec was gonna drift off, he spoke again.

“Love?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you afraid of? You are a powerful warlock, centuries old and wise. You are strong. You are lovely, Dear.” Magnus spoke softly almost like a whisper and his hand ran over Alec’s hair to comfort him.

“Where do I start? Crowds? Umbrellas? Spiders?” Alec replied sleepily with a laugh. “Talking people on the phone.. getting betrayals..” Alec whispered with his eyes still closed. “losing the ones I love.. and people not believing me..” His voice faded to nothing at the end. “not like I had not encountered any..” He sighed. “I am scared of pretty much a lot of things, Magnus..”

“People who let you down didn’t know how precious and lovely you are. They don’t know the real you.” Magnus kept stroking his hair gently and he leaned in to kiss his forehead. Alec’s lips formed a small smiled. “You act grumpy and short-tempered but I know how kind and soft you are, Sweetheart.”

“I will never let you suffer, Alexander. I promise to be with you as long as you will have me.” Magnus promised.

“I want you all of your life, Magnus.” Alec smiled. “Thank you..”

“Darling, You shall have it. You don’t have to worry.” Magnus smiled and watched his adorable boyfriend drifted to sleep. Alec’s breathings were even out as a sign of a deep sleep but Magnus still stroking his hair gently. By the time the show was over, Magnus looked down to Alec, sleeping peacefully on his chest. He was even snoring softly and Magnus decided not to wake him up anymore.

That night, Magnus gently carried him to bed and tucked him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love!! Let me know your thoughts, sweeties. (♥ω♥*)


	10. Shadowhunters and Downworlders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. I tried to come up with a new chapter. It is nearly 4am and if there are any mistakes, forgive me. I will fix them as soon as I saw them.  
> I am i tears after episode 18 and 19 so here is a sad chapter. ಥ_ಥ  
> ((Just a fair warnign that, there were slight homophobic mention of the Clave.. Just saying..
> 
> Kudos and Comments are love! Your comments make my days.

Magnus was sleeping in his bedroom of the Institute. It had been nearly five days since he last saw Alec and got to spend time together with him. Valentine and Sebastian’s activities had been frequently rising and they are left with a lot of fake reports and distractions planned by Valentine that they became more occupied with investigations only to waste their time on misled cases. On the other hand, Magnus knew Alec was busy as the High Warlock of Brooklyn with their Downworlder people so he tried not to disturb him as well. He surely missed the very few nights they get to spend together since they started dating and he told to himself that he would work on catching them faster so there would be no threat to Alec and downworlder people where they can relax more in the near future.

Magnus woke up with a groan from his phone ringing nonstop. He reached out to his phone and looked at the caller, which was Isabelle calling nonstop. 4 missed calls and still ringing.. He got up from his desk seat where he fell asleep on writing the reports and taking notes and he wiped off his mouth while he answered the phone.

“Hello,Iz?” He answered with a yawn.

“Magnus! Hurry down to the meeting room. It is emergency. “ Isabelle’s high pitch voice rushed him hastily.

“What? What happened?!”

“It is the Clave. They brought Alec to the Institute to question him about Sebastian as a suspect!”

  
“WHAT?!!!” Magnus get up from his seat, rushed to the bathroom to clean up himself before he ran down to the meeting room. There, he saw Jace and Isabelle pacing up. He could feel their worries. As the youngsters of the new generation of the Shadowhunters, they are afraid of making enemies with downworlders, Especially, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec, their friend.

Magnus was afraid so too. He didn’t want Alec to be upset with them. He knew Alec had nothing to do with it. But the Clave was run by the political, cruel people with stone heart, headstrong with full of pride and discrimination towards downworlders, a different older generation of Magnus’s. Magnus’s heart was leaping so hard when he joined his siblings.

“Can somebody explain me about this?” Magnus’s voice was shaking when he stared to the inspection room Alec was in with a Clave inquisitor. He was wearing a comfortable black sweater with jeans pants, looking like he was waken up and summoned to the Institute from his home on sight by the Shadowhunters. He was crossing his hands, mainly looked pissed and upset. Magnus stared at his boyfriend in worries from the watch area where he could see Alec but Alec couldn’t see him through the glasses.

“They said Alec was near the area where Sebastian was last spotted. They also had a downworlder meeting so the Clave was afraid if the downworlders were trying to overthrow the Accord.” Jace replied with an eye roll. “Remember the night with rogue werewolves? It was set up by Sebastian by drugging them to go rogue. They had no idea what had happened. And Alec was there..” Jace sighed.

“But he saved us!!” Magnus protested angrily about Alec. “Without him, I wouldn’t even be here.”

“I know. That was what we said to them, but they conveniently shoved it off.” Isabelle sighed.

“You know how the Clave is. They fucking never listen.” Jace gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

“I am going in.” Magnus said which both of his siblings was shocked and began to protest.

“Magnus, You can’t. You might be making it worse.”

“Absolutely not. Both the inquisitor and Alec would be annoyed.”

“I hope this doesn’t upset Alec to the level more than I could coax him back.” Magnus whined in pulling his hair with both of his hands. He was looking at Alec who was looking away angrily from the Inquisitor who seemed to be annoyed by his neglect. “By the angel… I would change how they treat to the downworlder if I become the Head of Institute.”

Things had changed opposite to Magnus’s liking where Alec and the Inquisitor went to the heated situation. They seemed like yelling at each others. Before Magnus got up to the room and opened the door to enter, it was flung open and the inquisitor came out, followed by Angry Alec his arms still crossing on his chest. Alec’s eyes were narrowed when he saw Magnus standing on the other side of the door, wide eyed with shock as he attempted to enter.

“We are done. “ The Inquisitor spat angrily. “The Warlock is clear and free to go for the moment according to the Law.” He glared at Alec who just returned unshaken cold one. “But he is still the suspect of the incident.”

“Why the hell would I work with Sebastian?” Alec was furious.

“I studied about you and you had been in a love affair with him half a century ago. Men to Men, huh? Even in the downworld.”

“Then, did they tell you that he locked me down in a house for a week and when I could finally break it down, I was framed for High treason to the Clave which I never did? He ran away with all of this. I was the one who helped the Clave to put him in the prison. It seemed you people were the one who let him go out free.” He snickered in anger. “Busted. Catch the one who you freed yourself!” He walked to the exit calmly, trying to surpass his anger.

The Inquisitor left to report to the Head of the Institute and Envoy of the Clave hurriedly and rudely, bumping into Isabelle and didn’t even bother to mutter out a sorry.

“Alexander…” Magnus called out softly and his hand on the door knob was frozen.

Alec turned back. His expression was cold. “What?”

“I was wondering if I could walk you out at least? I pulled all nighter so we could grab our little brunch on the way.” Magnus swallowed his saliva, hoping his Alec will say yes, which was unlikely so judging by his expressions.

“No need. Have you been here for long?” Alec raised his left eyebrow which was with a cut scar, Magnus’s favourite.

“Um.. ah…” Magnus was tongue-struck not knowing what to reply to his furious boyfriend.

“He hasn’t been. I called him and he came down as soon as he got my call but he just reached…” Isabelle spoke out quietly which Jace nodded, agreeing to.

“I can’t believe you were on the other side of the mirror, joining in judging me like a culprit, like an animal in the cage. Well, I hope you enjoyed the show. I would say it was pleasant to meet you, but in fact, it wasn’t. This just reminded me how much I hate Shadowhunters. I don’t want to see any anytime soon again.” Alec glared at Magnus and left the room fuming.

Magnus was stunned for a few seconds. So were Isabelle and Jace.. They just faced with the angry High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus gasped and rushed out of the room as soon as he collected himself and rushed to the main exit of the Institute which Alexander walked to. He caught him before Alec could reach to the door and held onto his arms firmly.

“Alexander!!!” Magnus called out to him, which in reply, his grip was shaken off Alec’s hand harshly but Magnus stubbornly held onto it. If he let it go, he might lose Alec forever.

“Alexander!! I am sorry!!!” Magnus yelled out, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. “Love, Love… Look at me. I didn’t know. I came as soon as I heard. I didn’t come in because I thought I might make the things worse. You and the Inquisitor, there were so many things I don’t know.. So I didn’t want to make it worse, I didn’t want to make your reputation get worse, Alexander… Please.. please.. Listen to me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Alec stopped refusing Magnus’s touch. Magnus softened his grip gently to hold both of his shoulder and moved up to his face to cup his face. Alec’s head was down with his eyes looking away from him. Magnus gasped and felt an aching pain in his heart when he saw the tears rolling down on Alec’s face. His hands moved up quickly to wipe them away. His gold-green eyes were shown with worries and hurts from Alec’s pain.

“Angel.. Please don’t cry.. I am so.. so.. sorry…” Magnus whimpered with hurts in his voice. His eyes were tearing up from seeing his boyfriend crying. Magnus pulled Alec to the nearby corridor without any people. He made sure Alec his privacy before he pulled him into a hug. Alec’s hands were slumped down beside his body but he leaned his face against Magnus’s shoulder, sobbing quietly. Magnus tried to comfort him by rubbing his back gently while he whispered him to stop crying..   

“It is breaking me to see you cry, Love…” Magnus inhaled a sigh with a sharp pain. “I am so sorry..  He was way too much and out of line.. I am so sorry. I will try to prevent this in the future.”

Alec’s hands reached out to his back and squeezed him tightly. Magnus closed his eyes as he returned the squeeze. He was surprised as Alec broke apart the hug and Alec looked into his eyes for the first time since they talked. Magnus cupped his cheek gently in his hand and Alec leaned into it.

“You didn’t have to apologize that much. He did that. Not you. And I hate it when tears fall down, when I am angry.” He replied with a chuckle as he put his thumb and pointy fingers on his eyes, trying to wipe off the residue of his tears.

“Still, there was no reason for you to be treated like this. I promise I will change that in the future, Darling.. I am terribly ashamed by my kind..” Magnus reassured him and Alec just nodded.

 “I am going home.” Alec turned around to the exit again.

“I could come together with you.” Magnus hurriedly rushed to him which were soon shattered by Alec’s refusal.

“No.” Alec shook his head. “No. No. Don’t come. I am fine. I can manage to head to home alone.”

“But Alexander..” Magnus protested.

“You were busy. You have work. Stay here.” Alec gave a small smile, which didn’t reach to his eyes and made Magnus worried more.

“Alexan-….”

“I said NO. Magnus, please. I need space. Just... just leave me out for a while. I will be fine…” Alec sighed and rushed off.

Magnus opened the entrance door to the outside of Institute where he saw Alec creating a portal and quickly stepped into it. Magnus was stunned and he fall slumped down leaning onto the wooden door of the entrance. He heard Isabelle and Jace coming to his side.

“How is he?” Isabelle asked in worry.

“Upset… Angry…” Magnus replied while he pinched the bridge of his nose and got up from the concrete ground he was sitting on.  “I am going to his loft to check him out.”

“You should.” Jace replied. “We’ve got it here. Just go to him and make sure he is okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comments your thoughts and I will always reply to you. :D  
> Your comments seriously made my days, Lovelies. (*≧▽≦)ノ

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up soon~! :D


End file.
